Currently the primary method of transferring funds into a gaming device is through cash, or cash equivalent, e.g., “cash value tickets”, or ticket-in/ticket-out (TITO) tickets. Similarly, funds are transferred into an amusement device through cash, “cash value cards”, game tokens or coupons. The funds are usually converted into gaming or amusement credits through a cash acceptance device, e.g. bill acceptor or card reader, associated with the gaming device. The gaming or amusement credits are then exported onto cash value tickets or value on a card to be used in a gaming or amusement facility. At the discretion of the patron, the gaming or amusement credits can be redeemed and converted back into cash. A ticketing system or a value card system is used to read the tickets, print tickets, or write onto the value card the amount to be cashed out at an external kiosk or cashier station.
A patron usually accesses funds in his financial account via an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) machine or cash machine. While playing a game, if a patron runs out of cash and needs to access the funds in his bank account, he must stop the play at the gaming or amusement device, find an ATM machine, extract cash, convert the cash into cash equivalent (if necessary) and then return to the gaming or amusement device, and if it is not already occupied, insert the cash or the cash equivalent into the gaming or amusement device to continue play. Many players find this interruption in the gaming process not desirable, primarily because they don't want to loose their gaming device or position. Therefore there is a need for a more convenient way for the patrons to access their funds while playing in a gaming or amusement device without having to leave their device or position.
An ATM or a cash machine operates over an ATM network such as NYCE, PLUS, STAR, to transfer money from a cardholder's financial account to the ATM operator's account. The ATM operator or the property owner of the facility where the ATM is positioned and operated is responsible for loading the cash supply in the ATM, for the security of the cash, and for the maintenance of the ATM machine. Normally an ATM is connected to an ATM network, which is then connected to the customers' financial account. Financial institutions and banks have signed contracts with the ATM network to transfer money out of the customer's financial or bank account to the ATM network, and the ATM network pays the operator of the ATM.
A gaming device that accepts cash or cash equivalent funds from a patron, holds the funds in the form of “game credits” while the patron plays at the gaming or amusement device and enables the patron to retrieve his funds at any time. Therefore, gaming and amusement devices do not require the patron to input a wagerable or playable amount of money in the gaming or amusement device each time the player wishes to play a device. When the patron wins, the gaming or amusement devices do not require the patron to immediately take the winnings, if the patron desires to continue play. Furthermore, gaming or amusement devices provide a mechanism by which the patron can input and maintain a pool of money (i.e., credits) or for amusement credits of non-cash value in the gaming or amusement device to play many games of the gaming or amusement device. The gaming or amusement device can also accumulate and store the patron's winnings When the patron wishes to stop playing, the gaming or amusement devices provide a mechanism by which the patron can retrieve the money or non-cash value credits that remain in the pool. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient fund transfer process to a gaming or amusement device that does not include the inefficient conversion of funds from bank accounts to cash to credit. There is also a need for a fund transfer process to a gaming or amusement device that does not require a large amount of cash in float in the gaming or amusement devices throughout the gaming or amusement facility. There is also a need for a less costly way for providing funds for gaming/amusement purposes.
Problems facing the current electronic funds transfer systems include security and fund transfer confirmation. Many regulatory agencies do not approve electronic funds transfer systems that do not confirm the fund transfer, i.e., there is no lasting evidence that a fund transfer has occurred. Therefore the electronic fund transfer system needs to provide such evidence, so that electronic funds transfers can occur in a more secure fashion. Accordingly, there is a need to make a secure electronic funds transfer system. A further need exists to provide evidence of the electronic transaction. A still further need exists to provide a wireless electronic fund transfer system designed to place the funds in the patron's hands rather than directly in the credit meter of the gaming device.
Further, in current gaming systems, because the transfer of money to game play is seamless, the gaming or amusement device is required to have the ability to send and receive authorization information, realize an amount of money that has been transferred, convert the money amount into a game or amusement credit amount, add or subtract an amount of credits that the player thereafter wins or loses and issue an appropriate cash out when the player desires. Accordingly, the game device's processor handles the normal game accounting in combination with the electronic funds transfer accounting.
Card and/or ticket systems are also used in connection with gaming or amusement machines, in cases where the gaming or amusement machines issue and accept cards and/or tickets in lieu of money. Such systems provide a workable cashless system on a local or property level. The casino operator redeems an amount of money from the card system for the assigned card and/or from the value imprinted on the ticket through visual inspection or via a ticket validation system. Card and/or ticketing systems are advantageous because they reduce the amount of cash transactions and the need for the patron to transport and hold large amounts of cash or coins. Consequently, ticketing systems have become common in most gaming and amusement jurisdictions. Various manufacturers produce these types of ticketing systems. These systems require each machine to have a card reader and/or ticket printer.
The role of the card reader device and/or ticketing machines has recently been expanded to enable patrons to redeem the card value and/or ticket at a gaming or amusement device. As before, the card and/or ticketing system issues cash out card credit to the card system and/or ticket in response to a patron's cash out request. In the expanded role, the cash out card and/or ticket includes information that enables the patron to present the card and/or ticket to a cashier or redemption machine, as before, or to re-insert the card and/or ticket into a gaming or amusement device configured to accept card and/or ticket transactions.
In this expanded role, the card and/or ticket accepting gaming or amusement devices must now contain a card and/or ticket reader as well as the card system communication and/or ticket printer. In the expanded system, the cash out card communicates with a local card system which tracks date and time of cash out credits for the identification card and the ticket typically contains a barcode, a written ticket amount, the time and date of printing, a numerical representation of the barcode and other identification and validation information specific to the property. To redeem the card and/or ticket for its cash or non-cash value, the patron either presents the card and/or ticket to the operator, who validates the card and/or ticket and pays the patron an amount of money or prizes, or the patron inserts the card and/or ticket into a card and/or ticket-ready gaming or amusement device, whereby the gaming or amusement device provides the patron with a number of credits equal to the amount represented by or encoded in the card system or on the ticket.
The controllers of the card and/or ticket-ready gaming devices are adapted to coordinate with the card and/or ticket validation system. For example, when a payout is issued the card and/or ticket is inserted into a card and/or ticket reader equipped in a gaming or amusement device, the ticket reader forwards information, which can be stored on a barcode in the instance of tickets, to the game's or amusement's controller. The game or amusement controller recognizes this information as card and/or ticket information and forwards the card and/or ticket information to a card and/or ticket validation system outside the gaming or amusement device. The card and/or ticket validation system analyzes the card and/or ticket information, and if the card and/or ticket is valid, the card and/or ticket validation system provides the game or amusement controller with an authorization to credit the gaming machine with the amount represented by the credits in the card system or represented by encoded value on the ticket.
Alternatively, if the card and/or ticket validation system detects that the card and/or ticket is not valid, the card and/or ticket validation system instructs the game or amusement controller to reject the card and/or ticket. The card and/or ticket validation system may also log the failed attempt in a statistical database that will record the Information for future reference.
Card and/or ticketing benefits each patron, not just those wishing to access funds from or near the gaming and/or amusement device. Gaming and amusement establishments have also become familiar with the card and ticketing systems and their proven performance. Card and ticketing systems are proliferating within the gaming and amusement industry.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electronic funds transfer system that eliminates the inefficiency of the intermediary step of having to use an ATM cash machine to transfer money from a patron's bank account to a gaming device. Furthermore, a need exists for an electronic funds transfer system that utilizes the card and/or ticketing system's hardware and software as much as possible to avoid duplication of such hardware and software in accounting for the transfer of the electronic funds.